Often manufacturers and marketers of consumer products wish to appeal to consumers of related goods, products, or services. For example, a consumer of digital tampons may also purchase sanitary napkins. Likewise, a consumer of tampon applicators may wish to purchase pantiliners. In general, many products have related benefits and performance characteristics such as absorbency but are marketed under different brands, or by different companies, so that consumers cannot make a connection between the different products resulting in a purchasing decision. Thus, a manufacturer and marketer of two brands of products may wish to co-market the two brands so that consumers can easily identify both brands.
Co-marketing, or co-merchandising, that is, advertising or displaying products together in a retail environment so as to prompt a purchasing decision of one or both of the products based on the association of the two in the retail environment is known. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a product array of marketing products in which a consumer can associate a performance characteristic from one product with another product without reference to printed text, pictures, diagrams, labels, and combinations thereof located on the package. Further, it would be desirable to have a retail display in which two or more branded products with a common performance characteristic would have a common indicator to help the consumer during shopping. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an improved method for prompting purchasing decisions in which a consumer of one brand is encouraged to purchase a different brand.